Ties to the Past
by ArchAng3l
Summary: 400 years in the future, the world is on the brink of war. A young woman, discriminated against because she can access what was thought dead, must fight through school, politics, and racism. And find out why she sees a 400 year old dead guy everywhere.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, its me. Thought I'd try something a little different. So this first chapter is just a historical overview, so you aren't totally confused on things in the story. Also, the year system is a little different, so in this story, the year 1816 KT, is equivalent here to 1940. So here it goes. **

The year is 1816, KT. 400 years since Madara Uchiha was defeated by Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and brought peace to the elemental nations. But that was a long time ago. The elemental nations are gone, and the days of the fabled shinobi warriors with them. The four corners of the map are filled, the last blank locations filled in long ago. Technology and politics run the show now, not bravery and strength like the days of old, with most knowledge of that time dissappearing. The world is divided once again into nations and countries feuding for power and control. Three of these nations are at the strengths the others want. These "superpowers" dominate what they control, and try to grasp what they don't. Each hates the other, the "enemy of my enemy" cutting in all directions.

The Federal Chinnager Union, or FCU, is a collection of nations that came together in the face of troubling times. Democratically electing representatives and Consuls, they prefer to solve problems with negotiation and tact. However, do not let this fool you. Because of its wide varying collection of countries and cultures, the Chinnager military is the same. It has no overruling sytem, and units operate the way they do of their respective nation, meaning the Chinnager military has a wide diversity of tactics and operating patterns, making it very difficult to adapt to it.

The Beruzsian Hierarchy, the smallest of the three powers, boasts its own advantages. Ruled by a royal family since before its existence, the Beruzsians never focused on culture and art. Instead, technology fascinated them most. While other countries had cultural Renaissance, the Beruzsians had technological revolutions. To them, technology is beautiful, not colors on a paper, or musical notes on a page. This has put them 20 years ahead technologically, making many envious of their capabilities. While the rest of the world uses rotor-wing planes, the Beruszians have developed the first jet engine aircraft. The Hierarchy prefers not wanting to get involved with world affairs, taking an isolationist standpoint. This has changed in the last few decades however, and tensions are rising with the other powers.

The final, and largest superpower, is the Visceron Militant Directorate, or VMD. As the name suggests, the country of Viscera is ruled by a dictator-ship style government, with the General Council appointing the next Director. Viscerons are a proud people, who despise bureaucrats and politicians. They put the values closer to older times in the house hold, such as strength, cunning, honor, courage, honesty, and trust. The country was formed by war, and ever since its history has been bloody. Viscerons don't see any point to jumping around topics. They prefer facing problems head on, usually involving the barrel of a gun. It is a country of warriors, and every citizen is drafted at the age of 15, and must remain in the military for a certain time. For males, it is to the age of 25, for women, 20.

In this time, lies another issue. It takes a long time to fully disperse what has been the way of things for centuries. There are many individuals across the globe who still have a connection to the energy known as "Chakra." However, they are a minority, and are littered around in every country. Though their connection isn't nearly as strong as it was 400 years ago, with the individuals barely able to access it at all, the world population does not take kindly to them. It is human nature to fear something you don't understand, and these individuals, prejudicially dubbed "chakras" like a race, have suffered for it. They are discriminated against, to the point where in some countries it is acceptable to beat, or even kill "chakras." The VMD is the only country on the planet that openly accepts "chakras", so many attempt to travel there. However, the VMD is seen as a bully to most of the world, so most VMD ships that are seen outside the country are military or cruise ships, therefore, unavailable to fleeing "chakras". "Chakras" are also usually banned from public transport, including transportation out of the country they live in (it varies country to country), so it makes it extremely difficult for them to get to Viscera.

Tensions across the globe are high, many countries in economic trouble, and racism against those with a special connection rampant. It would probably be the worst time to get yourself known and on everyone's shit list because of the changes you start, or the things you say. But I suppose that's the thing about heroes. They choose to answer the call. But when they have to answer it is up to the universe.


	2. Introductions around

**Okay, now here is chapter one. If you have any questions relating to the historical background of the world, feel free to ask. These countries and cultures were created a while ago for a school project, and I liked them so much I wanted to put them in a story. I have a LOT of info on them, so ask any questions if anything confuses you. More information will be displayed in the story on certain things. Now, we introduce the main character, Kiminna and her life. Enjoy the story, review please, blah blah blah.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

In the southeastern tropical sea, off the coast of Beruszia, sat the tiny island nation of Naeowakomi. Though owned by the superpower, Naeowakomi was not part of the country. It was independent. There were two highschools on the island, one on each side. One public school, and one private. The halls of Trentberry Public High school were bustling with activity as usual. It was between periods, so all the students were scrambling to their lockers, making out with their boyfriend or girlfriend, talking with friends, the typical thing you'd see in a highschool.

A 17 year old girl maneuvered through the ocean-like crowd with expertise, seeing as she had been doing this almost every day for the past four years. Kiminna Dellanni was a senior, so she knew how to walk through the never ending torrent of students. Kim was Caucasian, and had black hair. Her hair frizzled and was uncontrollable when it was long, so she kept it short. But when it was short, it spiked like an anime dude's. However many guys had said they liked it, and it was spiked in a "feminine way", whatever the hell that meant. But her hair was her only physical oddity. She reached her locker and put in the combination. She opened the door and put her books in the locker.

'Lunch is next, and after that is chemistry, so I'll grab that now.'

"Well look here girls. Little Kimmy is putting away her spell books. Watcha doin' witch?"

Kiminna sighed. Melly Honworth, a blonde bitch socialite had made it her personal mission to screw with Kim every day since February junior year. All because of a stupid boy.

'Witch. How original. Chakra, Sorceress slut, magic whore, Witch bitch.' She sighed again. 'I didn't do a damn thing to her. It's all fuckin' Wreav's fault. If he didn't go around… whatever.'

She turned around to Melly and her to hyena's. She didn't know their names. Tweedle dee and dum were who they were to her. She smiled at Melly, though there was no happiness in it.

"I'm not doing anything Melly. Just headed to lunch. You know, the meal you three puke back up in the toilet 'cus you think you have weight issues. Speaking of which you might wanna get on that. Your face looks a bit chubby today. Or did you actually eat breakfast today? I would think you would have to skip it because you'd have to untangle yourself from the basketball team. Or is it the football team this week? Or maybe the baseball?"

Melly snarled and looked like she was going to punch Kim, when a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"Yo! Ladies what is goin' on?" A handsome young man with lightly tanned skin, brown hair, green eyes, sporting a red button down shirt under a leather jacket stood in-between the girls. From the bottom of his jaw by the back corners, right below the ears, two blue narrow triangles went up his cheeks to stop about an inch from his eye. They were similar to tattoos.

Melly ripped her arm from his hand, and walked off with her cronies. The young man turned and crossed his arms. He arched an eyebrow and stared at Kim.

"What?" she asked.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing! She started it. She always does."

"Alright, alright!" he raised his arms in surrender at her sudden outburst. "Jeez, no need to shout."

Kim started heading to the cafeteria. The young man followed in suite.

"So where ya headed?"

"Lunch. But you knew that already."

"You wanna sit together?"

Kim rolled her eyes and stopped. "Is it going to stop you anyway even if I said no?"

The young man smirked. "Why? Am I annoying you? I thought you enjoyed the company?"

She sighed. "Wreav, why do you keep doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"We're going to go to lunch, we're gonna sit at our table, laugh and talk, and then you are gonna ask me out again, like you always do."

"Is it wrong for me to like you?"

"For you, yes! You are the schools pretty boy. You can have every girl here."

It was true. Wreav Traillik was of Keracku descent. Keracku was a small island nation a few miles off the coast of Viscera. Keracku were a similar people to Viscerons, though also were independent. His family had moved here two years ago. When Wreav had first entered the school, he had the numbers of half the girls in the school. It would be cruel to say he was a player, but it would be a lie if you said he didn't enjoy, and sometimes utilize the attention. He had asked out Kim, who had promptly rejected him because she already had a boyfriend at the time. After they had broken up, Wreav had approached her again. He threw out the book of numbers he had in front of her, and swore off his ladies' man ways. She, shocked at the time, had politely declined. He hadn't given up since. That had been February last year. Many of the female populace, Melly Honworth being one of them, hadn't taken kindly to Wreav's sudden attraction to her. Most had gotten over it, but jealous whores like Melly hadn't let it go.

What Kim didn't understand was why Wreav bothered with the trouble. She had denied him constantly, she was a Chakra, and he could get any girl besides her.

"Kiminna? Hello?"

"Huh? What? Sorry, I spaced out. And I thought I told you to call me Kim."

"Haha! But why? Kiminna is much prettier."

'Damn his charm!' "You actually think it's pretty?"

"Yea. Its Tribal, right?"

South of Viscera on the same continent of Sanctica was an ancient land area. From history class she had learned that a prominent civilization had lived there. A bunch of divided countries named after nature elements or something. The topic hadn't been covered yet. Anyway, now all they are now are badlands overrun by tribes, clans, and militias. They were all deemed together as Tribal. Kim's mother was tribal, and had wanted to keep some tradition.

"Yea it is."

"Sup guys."

They turned to see another young man approach. He had straight blonde hair that hung in his face, blue eyes, and wore jeans and a long sleeved shirt. He was Mikhail Chik'ani, Kim's ex and former bully. Halfway through sophomore year, Kim had told him off after he beat up another kid, and the next day he asked her out. They dated for a year and then separated on good terms. He was currently in another relationship.

"Hey Mik. How goes it?"

"Pretty good Wreav. Yourself?"

"Could be better. Could be worse."

"You ask Kim out again?"

"Yep."

"And?"

"Same answer."

"Haha, yea she can be real stubborn sometimes."

"I'm right here you assholes!"

000

A few hours later

000

It was the final class of the day, which was her history class. Art was her favorite subject, but history was her favorite class. It was because of her teacher, Mr. Kallannii. Mr. Kallannii was young by teacher standards, only 30. He was also Visceron, and a veteran of the Great Global War 10 years ago.

Another superpower east of Beruzsia and the Chinnager nations, Imperium Turoka, had essentially declared war on every race but themselves. The FCU and Beruzsian Hierarchy had started off bad, and requested help from the VMD across the ocean. The VMD, while for a price, had accepted and come to the world's rescue. Though casualties were in the millions for the allies alone, the Turoka were defeated, and all their might and power taken away. The Turoka are a warrior race like the Viscerons, but don't have the cunning they do. They refused to accept that they were losing and stubbornly fought on. Most of the Turokan race was wiped out, ensuring that they would never return to power.

Mr. Kallannii had fought in that war, and now taught history in school. He made it relatable, understandable, and he was funny, so many looked forward to his class if nothing but for an awesome teacher.

"And with that, the Reimulan Empire crumbled to nothing, and became what we know today as the Reiman Republic. Any question?"

Several students raised their hands.

"Yes, Melly."

Kim rolled her eyes. 'This outta be good.' Melly usually asked questions that were based on stereotypes, or culturally insultive.

"Well Mr. Kallannii, wouldn't it be fair to say that Viscerons were being cruel to the Reimulans? I mean they destroyed the land and nation. I'm surprised they didn't destroy the culture, since Viscerons are all brutes. I mean, no offense sir." Melly hated Mr. Kallannii. At the beginning of the year, to get A's in the class, she tried to seduce him. Not only did he reject her feelings, he had reported her, resulting in a suspension. Since, she hasn't treated him with respect.

'Another reason Mr. Kallannii is cool.' She thought with a smirk.

Mr. Kallannii nodded his head a couple times before answering. "Well Melly, you have to remember. The Reimulan Empire invaded the Visceron clan's land three times. The clans united and attacked before they could do it again. And Viscerons are not brutes, we are warriors. But I suppose tech nerdy Beruzsians wouldn't know the difference. No offense."

The class chuckled. The bell rang a second later. "Alright guys, you know your assignments. Have a good night."

Kim lived within walking distance to the school. When she was in middle school, she would visit all the shops along the way home. But ever since she turned out to be a Chakra, she wasn't welcome in any of the shops anymore. People who had welcomed her every day as a child now scorned her and didn't want anything to do with her.

'Well they can go screw themselves. They're the ones who lost a valued customer.'

Though she would never admit it, it had hurt her more than anyone really knew. She had thought that all those shopkeepers were good people. The old couple that ran the tiny food market would give her candy when her parents hadn't looked. But no, the second the island knew, it was like she was marked with disease.

She passed a small playground a few blocks from her house. As she passed the swing set, she stopped and looked at it. A memory of her and her father swinging together flashed through her mind. A lone tear fell down her cheek. She hadn't really gotten along with her father all that well when she was a kid, but they had their days. But… when she was 7 years old, VMD soldiers were using the island as a launching point for operations during the war. A Visceron saw her mother, and didn't know she was married. He followed her home and tried to have his way with her. Her father had arrived from work to see an unknown man holding his wife. He went to save her, and killed the soldier. A squad mate who had come to take the soldier away, saw this and shot her father. He died that night.

It had taken time, but she eventually forgave the Visceron for killing her father. Nor did she hate Viscerons. Her mother, believe it or not, had asked her to see the situation from the Visceron's eyes. You arrive to take your best friend away from something that could get him in trouble, all he is doing is something stupid, and you see some guy kill him right in front of you.

She had forgiven him. And then he moved here to start teaching history. She laughed a bit. 'Who would've thought that the man who killed dad would be my favorite teacher.'

Eventually, Mr. Kallannii had even approached her mother, and asked for forgiveness. Which had come swiftly of course.

"Hey Mom. I'm home!"

"Hi sweety. How was school?"

"Good. Mr. Kallannii totally pwned Melly Honworth in class today."

Her mother chuckled. "Flower Beds is on soon. You going to watch it with me?"

"I got homework. Maybe later." Kim rushed upstairs. Once she reached her room she closed the door. She fell back on her bed and let her mind wander to Wreav. She rejected him out of principle. He came from a good family, one that was respectable. Dating someone like herself, a Chakra, would only bring him down. Not that he would care. He would think for her, and date her anyway. The image of his smirk and dazzling eyes floated into her head. Her hand started to move. He had grown since he arrived at the school. From an immature boy to a… handsome, smart, sexy young man. She started to move her hand up and down. He'd become so… selfless. Her breathing increased.

'That stupid, smart-ass grin. That oh so juicy neckline. Those damn sparkling eyes.

Faster, faster, faster.

She pictured him in his martial arts gi. She had seen him in it once. He had just come out of practice. He had that big stupid grin, his hair was damp and loose, sweat glistened on his tight muscles.

Faster, more, harder.

Kim gasped and started panting when it was over. 'Jeez, I didn't think I was carrying that much tension.' She continued taking deep breathes.

After she had composed herself, she sat on the edge of her bed looking at her hand. 'Mom's downstairs, so… I guess it's safe. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She felt some…thing release into her hand. She opened her eyes to see the blue energy swirling around her hand. She grinned.

'Yes! I was able to do it again!' The energy dissipated into the air. 'Hmm… I wonder if I can push it further. She pulled it up again, only this time, she kept going. The swirling energy grew fiercer, almost angrier, around her hand. She felt a tug inside her. 'C'mon, a little more.'

She put more effort in. The blue energy swirled faster and suddenly thousands of images flashed through her head. An orange blur, pink color, lightning, a flash of red, evil eyes. She heard an unholy roar, and a shout. "NARUTO!"

And then the chakra in her hand exploded sending her crashing into her bedroom wall, knocking her out.


End file.
